Balle perdue
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Si seulement j’avais prévu ce qui se passerait... avec cette balle perdue qui t’a fait tomber lourdement au sol devant mes yeux embués de larmes qui ne cessent plus de couler depuis ce maudit jour.


Balle perdue...

* * *

Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie, une balle perdue...

Avant je riais, courrais, allais dans tous les sens en affichant de merveilleux sourires aux personnes qui me regardaient, étonnées.

J'aimais la vie et elle me le rendait bien ! Mes amis avaient fini par m'accepter comme j'étais, plus rien, si je ne comptais pas la guerre, n'aurait pu enlever ce sourire constamment affiché sur mon visage.

Si seulement j'avais prévu ce qui se passerait... avec cette balle perdue qui t'a fait tomber lourdement au sol devant mes yeux embués de larmes qui ne cessent plus de couler depuis ce maudit jour. Mes amis aussi ont longuement pleuré ce jour là, mais personne n'a eu le courage d'admettre que c'était de ma faute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, si seulement il m'avait écouté quand je lui avais dit de ne pas intervenir durant ce combat ! Que c'était ma vengeance, pas la sienne... Mais il a refusé de m'écouter, ses yeux vert émeraude m'ont jeté un regard rempli d'amour avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour pousser sont dernier soupir. J'ai hurlé son nom, mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, ils restaient obstinément clos... Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai prié avec tant de détermination, mais ça n'a rien fait, il a suivit l'Ange de la mort jusqu'au bout de son périple.

Maintenant j'attends que l'Ange vienne me chercher moi aussi pour m'emmener près de celui que j'aime, de ses yeux verts si rassurants et de son corps fin et musclé. Je l'aime...

De nouvelles larmes ont joint les dernières. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ce n'est qu'à lui que je pense, lorsqu'on m'invite à des conférences de presse, je renvoie l'enveloppe, refusant de me montrer en publique pour que l'on ait pitié de moi.

Juste ce mot les calme généralement mais hier, un paparazzi s'est introduit dans la maison et il a pris quelques clichés de moi...

Lorsque le flash m'a aveuglé quelques instants, je me suis mis à lui courir après pour le rattraper. Ce que j'ai fait, et il est à présent assis en face de moi, attaché à une chaise, attendant que je le tue. Je vois de la sueur couler le long de sa tempe, mais qu'il se rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, je veux juste lui parler et lui dire à quel point Trowa était un garçon merveilleux, qu'il a pris cette balle pour me sauver la vie.

Je m'éclaircis un peu la voix et commence mon récit d'une voix enrouée alors que mon regard se voile à cause des souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire :

- Vous vous êtes introduit dans la maison pour avoir un scoop, je suppose. Et bien je vais répondre à votre demande en vous racontant une histoire. Celle d'un gamin qui s'est retrouvé embarqué dans une guerre alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à la vie. Savez-vous quel âge j'ai ? Non ? J'ai quinze ans monsieur. Trouvez-vous cela normal qu'un gosse de quinze ans soit dans une armure de Gundamium en train d'ôter la vie à des soldats ?

_En disant cela, je mis un coup de poing sur ma table de chevet. Ils sont si peu à le savoir. D'ailleurs c'est en observant de journaliste que je me rends compte que lui-même, il n'était pas au courant, ou du moins, pas de cette façon…_

-Aucun de nous cinq ne connaissait le véritable sens du mot vivre et c'est sûrement à cause de cette ignorance que l'on nous a demandé de piloter ces monstres. Survivre était notre mot d'ordre. Nous avions chacun des caractères très différents, Heero était le soldats parfait, qui ne parlait jamais et passait son temps sur son ordinateur à rédiger des rapports quelconques. Trowa était silencieux, il aimait beaucoup lire. Quatre le plus doux du groupe nous entretenait, c'est dans ses nombreuses maisons que nous nous cachions. Avec son empathie, nous ne pouvions rien lui cacher, c'était un véritable Ange... Wufei, lui, était un justicier, il se battait pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Il aimait beaucoup s'entraîner au sabre et lire des livres. Il était d'un tempérament calme mais j'arrivais toujours à l'énerver. Et moi ? Et bien moi j'étais le fanfaron du groupe, du moins, c'est ce que je voulais faire croire.

Dès que tout le monde allait se coucher, je repensais à tout ceux que j'avais perdus durant la guerre. Connaissez vous la Tragédie Maxwell ?

_Bien sûr qu'il doit la connaître, il y a eu des centaines de mort et aucun blessé_

-Et bien j'en suis le seul survivant. Certains diraient que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, d'autres penseraient que c'est Dieu qui en a décidé ainsi. Mais moi, je pense que ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai survécu car je n'étais PAS dans l'Eglise ! J'étais en train de voler une armure pour éviter qu'ils ne tuent sœur Helen et le père Maxwell. Quand je suis revenu et que Sœur Helen est morte dans mes bras, c'est là que j'ai compris. Je voulais me venger de tout ceux qui m'avaient fait souffrir. J'ai par la suite rencontré mon mentor et j'ai commencé à me battre avec toute la rage qui m'enserrait le cœur. Je voulais tous les pulvériser pour ce qu'ils nous avaient fait subir. Mais en rencontrant les autres pilotes, j'ai compris qu'en fait, il fallait que je me batte pour la guerre et oublier ma rage... Ce ne fut pas simple, mais j'y suis parvenu.

J'ai appris à avoir de vrais sentiments, à montrer ma joie, mais pas ma douleur. Avec le temps j'ai compris une chose : j'étais le pilier du groupe. Si je commençais à aller mal, les autres se laisserait dépérir, c'est pour cela que j'ai continué à sourire même quand je n'allais pas bien. Mais bien sûr, Trowa, qui était sûrement le plus perspicace de tous a fini par comprendre mon petit jeu. Nous avons beaucoup parlé ensemble et petit à petit, j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. J'appris quelques jours plus tard qu'ils étaient réciproques. J'en fus heureux, très heureux. Et depuis, tout le monde apprit à me voir, réellement.

Seulement, quelques jours avant la fin de la guerre, grâce à un informateur, j'ai appris où se trouvait l'homme qui avait tué Sœur Helen et le père Maxwell, c'est avec des idées de vengeance dans le cœur que je suis allé voir cet homme. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu envie de le faire mourir, lentement, très lentement, pour qu'il comprenne ce qui me consumait depuis des années ! Trowa, voyant ce que je voulais faire, avait voulu me mettre en garde, me disant que c'était peut-être un piège. Mais la colère en était à son paroxysme, j'avais besoin de tuer... Il le fallait.

_S'il savait comme je m'en voulais. A cause de mes envies de vengeance, il est mort… Je refoule le cri de rage qui me monte dans la gorge, et avale ma salive difficilement, avant de reprendre :_

-Et c'est donc seul que je me suis rendu dans la baraque de ce type. Trowa avait raison : il m'avait attendu mais je m'en fichais. Justement, ça n'en serait que plus drôle. Je me suis approché de lui et nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette un coup qui m'envoya contre un mur. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à me tirer dessus, Trowa se plaça devant moi. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de l'avoir vu s'écrouler devant moi avant de me dire « je t'aime ». Ce furent malheureusement ses tout derniers mots...

_Tout en racontant la scène, je me suis assis sur une chaise et recroqueviller sur moi-même, les genoux contre le torse. Malgré cette position, ma voix reste à la même tonalité et mes paroles distinctes à entendre… Dans ma tête, c'est toujours ces même mots qui me parviennent, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je suis comme enfermé dans ma propre tête, tant cette guerre m'a faite souffrir..._

-Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai voulu voir personne depuis la fin de la guerre. Je me sentais coupable à un point inimaginable et maintenant que j'ai vidé mon sac, je vais faire ce qui me tient à cœur depuis tant de temps. Je vais prendre cette arme sur la table de chevet et en finir avec tout cela. Trowa viendra me chercher avec l'Ange de la mort et nous vivrons ensemble à tout jamais.

Je m'approche alors de la table de chevet, prend l'arme, la pose sur ma tempe et appuie sur la détente. J'ai juste le temps de murmurer un « je t'aime, mon amour » avant de m'écrouler au sol, mort...

/ Fin du pov/

Le journaliste présent dans la chambre ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le tir. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se tuer devant lui et, qui plus est, par amour... L'homme se mit à crier pour appeler de l'aide et ce ne fut que quelques heures après qu'il fut rejoint par des voisins qui mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche en voyant ce spectacle. Ils se dépêchèrent de détacher le journaliste qui n'arrivait plus à marcher, submergé par la terreur qui le rongeait. L'homme se jura de rendre hommage à cet adolescent qui avait souffert toute sa vie, il écrirait sur lui un article et montrerait au monde entier ce que la guerre avait fait.

Quelques jours après ce drame, l'article du journaliste fit la une de tous les journaux :

« Mort par amour,

Il y a quelques jours, un jeune homme du nom de Duo Maxwell est mort par amour pour un de ses coéquipiers qui lui a sauvé la vie. Trowa Barton était le pilote du Gundam 03, Heavy Arms. Presque personne n'a de renseignements sur ces deux jeunes hommes mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la guerre a fait des choses affreuses : elle a tué des adolescents... »

Certes cet article était court, mais il fit réfléchir beaucoup de monde... Le journaliste eut la visite des trois autres pilotes ainsi que de la Reine du royaume de Sank, Réléna Peacecraft qui retenait ses larmes à grand peine lorsque l'homme rapporta ce que Duo lui avait conté, quelques jours auparavant…

Comme le journaliste l'avait si bien dit, la guerre avait fait des choses affreuses, elle avait tué des adolescents...

**

* * *

**

**Fin **

**A votre avis pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? tout le monde crie : DEPRIME **

**Bingo ! Mais ça m'empêche pas que ce soit une fik et que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis **

**Nee-san, je te remercie de m'avoir corriger car donné des conseils. J'espère les avoir assez suivit à la correction.**

**J'attends toute sorte de commentaire mais je pense avoir fait passer un message au travers de ce texte. La guerre n'arrange rien…**

**Ps : le journaliste m'appartient mais aucun personnage de Gundam Wing n'est à moi. L'idée m'est venue de Entretien avec un Vampire de Anne Rice. **


End file.
